Felidae: Pool of Perfection
by FelidaeGod
Summary: Francis thinks everything has returned to normal after the defeat of Pascal. Little does he know, there is more then one lunatic out there willing to kill for their views. Rated M for severe violence, language and sexual references. Read and Review Please


Chapter 1: Two Face

Author's Note: I do not own the original book(s) or the films or any sort of right to Felidae. This is purely fan made, and for creative purposes not for profit. Please rate, and/or review. It is very much appreciated!

The morning sun shone in through the dirty glass window, warming up Francis's shiny black coat. The young feline detective turned several times on the living room rug that he was laying upon, before finally accepting that it was time to wake up. He turned over so he was looking towards the window, and half opened his green eyes. Francis let out a long and wide mouthed yawn before standing. He stretched his limbs and made his way towards the kitchen rather quickly for his breakfast.

Ever since Francis had solved the murders and defeated Pascal, he finally got to see what normal was in the region he called home. Bluebeard's wounds had healed up quite nicely, and he too had gone back to normal. Bluebeard always visited Francis when it was time for a meal, but surprisingly he was a bit late on this particular morning.

As Francis entered his kitchen the first thing he noticed was his full food bowl near the fridge. Since Gus had to get a second job to support the renovations he had made to the house to make it livable in, he filled Francis's food bowl almost a mountain high everyday before he left for work early in the morning. Gus didn't give up his novel however, and Francis was glad he got the second job as that gave Gus a reason to stay in this particular area as opposed to moving like he usually did when he got writer's block.

Francis sniffed the brown, squishy and wet food in his green plastic bowl. He scrunched his nose for a moment. The food smelled like a blend of fish, liver and some things that he was just not familiar with. He sighed as he began to eat the food regardless, as that was all he was going to get to eat today anyways. "Hey! Smart ass! Leave some for me will ya?" A raspy and extremely familiar voice said from behind Francis as he munched down on his breakfast.

Francis chewed and swallowed his mouthful of brown gunk before turning his head in a lazy manner and grinning over at Bluebeard, whom was standing on the kitchen table staring at Francis. "You were late today. Thought I'd start without you. Don't mind do you?" Francis asked with a yawn following after wards.

"You just went from smart ass, to jack ass. Of course I mind." Bluebeard snorted as he jumped down from the kitchen table swiftly with a grunt. Francis rolled his eyes at his friend's usual attitude, but moved aside from the bowl anyway to give the poor old stray some of his food.

Bluebeard sniffed the food for a moment and quickly jerked back with a sickened look on his face. "Did Gus take a shit in your food bowl before going to work? Fuckin' smells like it." Bluebeard growled as he looked to Francis.

"Beggars can't be choosers Bluebeard. Now either eat up or don't. Not like anyone has a gun to your head." Francis stated in a bored manner. He stretched once more before looking over to Bluebeard once more, wondering why the stray was off of schedule. Though it sort of scared him to ask, as curiosity killed the cat before. "Bluebeard, why so late? I never expected you to be tardy for a meal." Francis asked as he tilted his head in curiosity.

Bluebeard hesitated before he answered, but he figured he could trust Francis with the information. In fact, Francis was really the only one he could trust with the information. "Eh, well to be honest Francis there's a new stray in town and not many like him much. To be frank, he's a punk ass. Though he ain't the type to have a larger bark then bite. He backs up his shit talking." Bluebeard explained.

"Oh? So what does that have to do with your lateness? Did you go talk to this punk ass? Did he give you his proper name?" Francis asked, really interested in the topic now. Bluebeard nodded at his question.

"His name is Sebastian, one weird ass name for a stray. Sounds like a can opener's name." Bluebeard snorted as he jumped back on the kitchen table with Francis following suit.

"Alright, so why are you late Bluebeard? Did he give you trouble?" Francis asked as he jumped out the window of his home, and down onto the soft dewy green grass of his lawn. Bluebeard snorted at Francis's question as he made his way towards the main street with Francis.

"Nah. I was trying to get some, before I realized the babe I was trying to court just happened to be Two-Face's younger sister." Bluebeard said with a sigh. Francis looked confused as he walked down the street towards Saralina's house like he usually did every day.

"I don't know who that is. I haven't been introduced to him." Francis pointed out as they passed other strays. Most of them gave Francis grunts or nods hello as he had built quite the reputation for himself for taking down Pascal and his suicidal cult.

There was a loud cackle of laughter as Francis and Bluebeard passed by an abandoned old house. Francis looked at the stone gate beside himself and Bluebeard. "Well look who it is." Kong growled as he glared towards Francis from the gate he was standing on. He jumped down, making the ground vibrate ever so slightly with the impact of his weight upon it. The bully cat walked so that he was in front of the two.

Francis sighed as he stared directly into Kong's eyes. He knew how irritated it made Kong when he did that. He always took it as a challenge.

"The fuck do you want?" Bluebeard murmured as he got quite defensive and baring his jagged and sharp teeth. Kong hissed slightly towards Bluebeard in response to his hostility.

"Just overheard you boy lovers talking about Two Face. You saying you never heard of him pretty boy? Well, be glad you don't know him. You thought Pascal was crazy? This cat bathes in the misery and pain of others. Just for the fucking fun of it." Kong pointed out as he let his tail sway.

"Oh? Sounds dangerous. I should probably stay away from him. Thanks for letting me know." Francis said trying to get past Kong. Kong of course, stopped Francis from passing.

"That information isn't free pretty boy." Kong growled with a grin as his claws extended from his paws. Francis got defensive, and Bluebeard let out a loud hiss.

It seemed as though a fight was unavoidable, but seconds later another cat got involved. Francis first spotted the cat walking along the stone gate that Kong was initially on. His eyes were amber yellow, and his fur was completely black and sleek. He did not seem to be of old age, relatively around Francis's own age. Bluebeard hissed towards the new comer as he made his way down near the three other felines.

Kong looked towards the newcomer and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Best you step off Kong. Francis here just became a father and Bluebeard is an acquaintance of mine. If you can do the math, you are fucked so best you leave." The new comer said in a low and calm tone. Kong hissed one more time, before stepping back slowly and finally making his way away from them.

"I ain't no fuckin' acquaintance of yours! Wait, did you say Francis just became a father?" Bluebeard said with a look of surprise on his face. He looked to Francis, knowing that he screwed around with one fine but dangerous feline. He never knew that he actually baked a cake in that oven though.

Francis was beaming at what the new comer just said. However, Francis was confused as to how the new comer knew this information, or him for that matter. "You are Sebastian right?" Francis asked. The black cat gave a quick nod.

"Saralina told me to come fetch you. She's an old friend of mine. Didn't think she'd be here of all places, and with you of all cats around here." Sebastian murmured, obviously displeased with his friend's taste in males.

Francis looked to Sebastian, glad that he at least answered the original question properly. "So I'm a father? How many kittens are there? Is Saralina ok?" Francis asked quickly. The news was making the cat ecstatic!

Sebastian rolled his eyes and began to walk forward, feeling that Francis should see his mate and children as opposed to just telling him everything. It didn't take them long to reach the wealthy Saralina's home. It was made of fine bricks, and the lawn was very neat.

"She's at the back. Come." Sebastian stated quietly as he led the two other felines to the backyard. Francis went a bit faster then the other's, finding Saralina under the shade of a tree. She was licking pink piles of flesh that were lined up at her side and suckling away.

"Well good morning. Seems you've had a rough awakening." Francis said as he nuzzled Saralina.

"You don't know the half of it." Saralina said with a tired sigh and purr. "There are three girls, and two boys. I'm going to wait a while before naming them." Saralina explained quietly as she laid her head down against the soft, shady and green grass. Francis looked at each of the pink mounds of flesh, feeling his heart swell up with pride. These were his kittens.

"Aw! Look at them! They look good enough to eat!" Bluebeard commented as he arrived. Saralina hissed at the grotesque sight of the stray.

"Stay away, or I'll castrate you." Saralina warned with a glare towards Bluebeard. Sebastian bit down on Bluebeard's stub of a tail, preventing him from moving any further. Bluebeard yowled in pain and gave Sebastian a warning hiss.

"She told you to stay away. I advise you listen or you'll feel a lot more pain then that." Sebastian warned with a slight hiss of his own. Bluebeard glared at Sebastian but gave him a snort as he took a seat where he was.

"This is wonderful. They are all healthy. Thank you." Francis whispered to Saralina, giving her yet another nuzzle. Saralina smiled at the gesture, but she broke away rather quickly. She looked behind all the felines as another female made her way into the backyard.

The other female had beautiful gray eyes, and white fur. It wasn't clear what breed she was, and she seemed too clean for a stray. "Bluebeard." She cooed from afar, and quickly trotted up towards the group.

"Antoinette. Couldn't stay away from me could you?" Bluebeard said with a smirk.

"Of course I couldn't. I'm sorry for the way my brother behaved. He is so over-protective of me." The feline known as Antoinette said in a dreamy tone.

The young feline gave Bluebeard a short nuzzle before looking to Francis and his family. "You are Francis, correct?" She asked with a fixed gaze upon Francis.

Francis was surprised that this female could be attracted to Bluebeard, but he figured anything was really possible. He was a father, so that was proof enough of that. He nodded at her question. "Yes. Why do you ask?" Francis asked silently.

"My brother…wishes to meet you. I have no clue why, but trust me when I say he will not hurt you. Something has happened to his own family, and he wants to talk to you about it." Antoinette said in a silent tone. Her eyes did not leave Francis the entire time she spoke. It was obvious she was not a very shy feline.

"What's so important that he'd want to talk to me? I'm nothing special." Francis murmured with a look of confusion plastered on his face.

Antoinette was silent, and put some distance between herself and Bluebeard. She stared absently at the sky for a moment. "His pregnant mate was brutally murdered." Antoinette said after the brief period of silence.


End file.
